Alignment systems for use by an operator in locating an ophthalmic instrument relative to an eye of a patient vary in complexity. In instruments where alignment is critical to measurement accuracy, for example in non-contact tonometers, it is commonplace to provide means for projecting a visible fixation target image along a measurement axis of the instrument to direct the patient's gaze, and to further provide an opto-electronic position detection system capable of sensing the position of the instrument relative to the eye. Where the ophthalmic instrument is a non-contact tonometer having a discharge tube for directing a fluid pulse at the eye, X-Y alignment is typically achieved by aligning an axis of the discharge tube to intersect with the corneal vertex, and Z alignment is achieved by positioning a fluid exit end of the discharge tube at a predetermined distance from the corneal vertex.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,073 to Lavallee et al. describes a non-contact tonometer having a target projecting system that projects an image of a target along an alignment axis through an objective lens to the image plane of the objective lens. Consequently, when the image plane of the objective lens is coincident with the center of curvature of the patient's cornea, a corneal virtual or mirror image of the target is reimaged by the objective lens and a telescope lens in the plane of a circle reticle on the alignment axis. An operator looking through an eyepiece along the alignment axis toward the eye can see the retro-reflected target image superimposed on the circle reticle, and aligns the instrument laterally and vertically (X-Y alignment) by centering the target image with respect to the reticle markings. According to this system, the corneal surface under observation is limited to a desired small portion of the entire corneal surface. The '073 patent also describes a passive “go/no go” alignment confirmation system comprising an infra-red LED cooperating with an alignment detector located behind a pinhole aperture, whereby the detector generates a trigger signal upon alignment.
A more sophisticated opto-electronic alignment system for use in locating an ophthalmic instrument relative to an eye is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,807 to Luce et al. According to this system, and other systems of the prior art, triangulation is used to gauge the three-dimensional location of the eye relative to the instrument. By way of example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,807 discloses a system wherein two light sources arranged on opposite sides of the eye illuminate the eye with divergent rays, and a pair of CCD area detectors each comprising a two-dimensional array of light-sensitive pixels are arranged behind associated pinhole apertures to receive a small bundle of reflected rays originating from a corresponding one of the light sources. A local x-y location where the light strikes the CCD array is determined by identifying the pixel registering the peak response signal. The local x-y locations where light strikes each CCD array and specifications describing the predetermined geometric arrangement of the system components are provided as inputs to a microprocessor, which then calculates the amount of movement in the global X, Y, and Z directions necessary to achieve alignment. A video image detector is also provided to supply a macro-image of the eye to a CRT display, and output from the alignment CCD electronics is coupled into the CRT display electronics to provide alignment illumination spot symbols on the video display image.
Known alignment systems that actively monitor X, Y, and Z alignment status do not afford the operator a direct macro view of the eye along an alignment axis or main optical axis of the instrument for alignment purposes. In fact, many prior art systems rely on generating and displaying a video image of the eye and superimposing alignment cues in the displayed video image for moving the instrument to achieve alignment. This approach requires instrumentation that adds to the size, weight, and expense of the instrument, thereby rendering such systems impractical for use in hand-held ophthalmic devices.
So called “heads up displays” or HUDs are known in the field of aviation for projecting symbols and cues regarding flight parameters into the pilot's field of view while the pilot is looking forward through the windscreen, as opposed to downward at the instrument panel. These display systems require multiple optical systems to modify magnification and focus position for a user viewing a distant object through a close display, and are not suited for use in connection with alignment of an ophthalmic instrument.